


Middle Ground

by Shinju_Tori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Body Horror, Hufflepuff Ross, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Potions Accident, Ravenclaw Trott, Slytherin Smith, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the stories <strong>Surface</strong> by  to-shae and <strong>Down Bellow</strong> by mwolf0epsilon on tumblr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174722) by [graywhatsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywhatsit/pseuds/graywhatsit). 



> READ THE INPISRED BY STORY AND THIS ONE FIRST BEFORE READING:  
> http://mwolf0epsilon.tumblr.com/post/107898950725/down-bellow

__A rusted, dull chain was attached solidly to one leg of the table, and they very slowly followed where it led, a cuff locked around the leg of- well, something. A twisted mockery of a human shape, hairless and smooth, tall, skinny, and oddly jointed with long, claw-like fingers, raptor-like feet sporting similar claws. The bones of the being were sharply defined, some even poking out and turned a dark green, matching the skin tone of the beast, become some kind of spikes and spines. The face was featureless, save for two big, almond-shaped blue eyes, with cat-like slits for pupils. With an odd, grumbling snarl, the creature leaped for them, held back by the chain._ _

“ _**Well,”** _ _Mrs. Smith said, a tired, defeated, yet almost cruel smile on her face as she watched them take in the creature in horror, still trying to get at them, seeing the dangling scraps of clothing on the body they couldn’t get near enough to remove,_ _**“Don’t you recognize our dearest Alex?”** _

_-_ _ Surface  _ _(to-shae)_

__**"Us? Oh, do not pin the guilt on us you filthy boy!"** _ _ _Mr. Smith snarled._ __**"This was his own doing! All we did was prevent him from hurting others! But since you insisted on paying him a visit, you two can rot down here with him!"** _ _ _  
_ _And, before either Trott or Ross could react, the door was slammed shut casting them in pure darkness, save for the light coming from their wands._ _  
_ _They rushed for the door, slamming into it and trying to open it. Locked, not with a key but with other locking mechanisms._   
They were trapped.

_-_ _ Down Bellow _ _(Mwolf0Epsilon)_

* * *

 

Trott pounded at the door with his hand that wasn't holding his wand, tears freely falling down his cheeks, as he screamed for Smith's parents to release them both. Meanwhile, Ross stared down the stairs at the creature that Smith had become. It ( _he?_ ) had calmed down after Smith's parents left and now just stared at the pair in hunger...And fear?

Ross wondered if the heavy, sad, scared feeling in his chest was how Smith and Trott first felt seeing him in the Forbidden Forest as a massive wolf that hunted them down.

“R-Ross? W-What are we going to do?” Trott whimpered, his hand sliding down the door to his side in defeat, his wand dimming slightly in response to his fear. Ross scented the air, searching past the scents of filth and decay, and slowly said “It smells like he's scared so maybe...” Trott looked at him confused “Maybe?”

Ross nodded, deciding on what he was going to do, and started to go down the stairs, when Trott grabbed his arm, crying out, “Are you mental?! He'll kill you!” Ross snapped “I said that same shit about me and Smith still convinced you to stay with me that first full moon after I started drinking the Wolfsbane potion didn't he?” Trott reeled back as if struck as Ross tugged his arm out of his hands and walked down the stairs and across the floor until he was just barely out of the creature's reach.

“Smith?” Ross softly said “Smith, I know you're still in there you wonderful, bloody, bastard.” The creature rested it's clawed hands flat on the floor, its back bowing as it hunched over, hissing softly in warning. Trott whispered,“Ross...” as he glanced from Ross to the monster that Smith had become, looking terrified. Werewolf or not, Ross could die if this went wrong and Trott wasn't sure if he could fend Smith off on his own even if he was the best at Charms and Hexes out of the three of them. 

Ross ignored him and stepped closer to Smith saying, “You know me and Trott. You know we won't hurt you.” He laughed humorlessly to himself adding, “You actually were the one to convince me that I wouldn't hurt either of you. Do you remember that Smiffy?” The hissing died down as the creature blinked slowly at him, it's eyelids an opaque green that slid in from the sides like a lizard's.

Ross was well within touching distance as it tilted its head slowly, observing him silently,“Please Smith. W-We both love you a-and we miss you.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ready to get torn to shreds and eaten. He heard Trott gasp as something long, luke-warm, and bony stroked his cheek gently. Ross opened his eyes surprised to stare hopefully into blue cat eyes inches from his own as it moved its knuckle from his cheek to his jaw and back again.

“Rrrrr...” A raspy growl came from the creature. Ross' heart leapt into his throat as the creature repeated “Rrrrrr...” It made an angry gurgling noise, pulling it's hand away from his cheek to slap the floor, it's nails digging into the wood beneath them. Its body language and scent told Ross that it was annoyed, not with him but with itself.

“I'm Ross, and I love you, you incredible, beautiful git.” He murmured. The creature's eyes closed briefly, head bowing briefly as it slowly croaked, “Rrrr...ahh..sss...” Its eyes opened as it repeated, meeting his gaze, fear and confusion plain to see in its cat-like eyes, “Rrrr-ah-ss..?.” Ross whispered, smiling slightly, “Heya Smith...”

Smith looked past him as Trott took a couple of timid steps closer. “T-t-t-t-t...” He stuttered reaching towards Trott. Trott froze, staring with wide frightened eyes as Smith's claws twitched towards himself, motioning for the half-blood to come closer.

“R-Ross...” Trott gulped nervously glancing over at the werewolf. Ross looked over his shoulder and smiled at him encouragingly, “Don't worry.” He turned to Smith as Trott cautiously moved closer and said quietly to him, “You remember Trott right? Good ol' Scrott who got hit by that one miscast charm you did back in our third year and ended up transfigured into a walrus for a week?” Trott gave nervous giggle at the memory as Smith looked at Ross before looking back at Trott, who stopped a bit behind Ross, and crooned “Tuh...rrr...aht...?”

Fresh tears spilled down Trott's cheeks as Smith repeated “Tuh-rrr-aht...” and gently wiped the Ravenclaw's cheeks with his boney knuckles. Trott closed the remaining space between them and hesitantly put a hand on Smith's jaw “S-Smiffy...” Smith's eyes closed, and he started making a rattly purring noise as Trott's fingertips rubbed between his spines there, leaning into the touch like a giant cat.

Trott gave a watery laugh as he leaned against Smith gingerly to rub the joint where his jaw connected to his skull more, as Ross frowned at the chain attached to Smith. He looked around and grinned, spying a hammer meant for crushing potion items leaning against the far wall as though it had been thrown there.

Probably had been judging from the cracks in the wall above it.

He glanced at Trott and figured that his friend's wand was generating enough light on it's own. “ _Nox._ ” Ross murmured, pocketing his wand as he went over and picked the hammer up, hefting it in his hand briefly, weighing it in his mind before he nodded to himself. It would probably work to break apart the rusted links of the chain or to shift the pin sealing the cuff shut.

He came back over, and Smith hissed loudly, his spines bristling outwards like a hedgehog's at the sight of the hammer in his hand. Ross watched interested as Smith shifted to put himself mostly in front of Trott, shielding him from Ross. Trott peeked around Smith, glancing from one to the other, looking equal parts amused, annoyed, and worried.

“It's okay Smiff!” Ross held up his free hand placatingly “I just don't think that any spells Trott can cast will open that up though. Not without all three of us getting hexed at least.” He pointed at the cuff, locked shut with a rusty pin around Smith's ankle. Smith made a quiet whimper-like noise, wrapping a hand around the chain before tugging on it and making the links groan though they didn't break.

“Hhhh...err...tuuh...ssss.” He hissed, looking down at Ross, visibly frightened. Ross gently pet his shoulder as he came closer, careful not to impale his hand on the spines there, and soothed him, “I know it hurts Smith. I'm can't get it off any way but the Muggle way though.” Smith made an unhappy noise but nodded.

Ross nodded in return before crouching next to Smith's leg. Smith looked away and rested his head against Trott's shoulder as he rubbed at his jaw again murmuring “It's okay mate. Ross won't be a dick and hit you on purpose.” Ross leaned against Smith's calf ( _maybe his ankle? The way his legs were jointed now made it hard to tell_ ) and held the cuff still with one hand and carefully aimed the hammer in the other. When the hammer hit the pin, it jiggled and shifted slightly. Ross hit it a couple more times until it popped right out of the cuff. Ross cheered, flashing the other two a thumbs up as he released the cuff and let it drop to the floor.

Almost instantly, as soon as the cuff hit the floor, he and Trott were hit with a barrage of visions, scenes of things that seemed both familiar to them and not...

 


End file.
